Our Mrs Solo
by stigbot568
Summary: Basically it's the scene in Our Mrs Reynolds were Mal discovery Saffron on his boat but it is in stead set on the Millennium Falcon with Han and his crew instead of on Serenity with Mal and his crew.


Firefly-star wars crossover

These scenes has a twi'lek by the name of Yunn'arenn she is instead of the character saffron but she is the same intentional character and to make it sound more like the characters in star was the dialogue isn't the same but it runs the same course with most of the interaction the same

Our Mrs Solo.

After a successful job on the second moon of Teth Captain Han Solo is looking over his cargo checking that it is all intact for his clients on his next job when something candy blue caches his eye.

"What the hell?" Han asks him self as he fetches his blaster from his holster "alright no sudden movements come from behind the cargo to were I can see you." Han said firmly and the candy blue shape moves into Han's eye sight the candy blue shape turns out to be a very attractive Twi'lek standing at roughly 1.8 meters tall she is slender and lithe as are most Twi'lek's of around twenty cycles in age.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my boat?" Han asks the female Twi'lek

"I am Yunn'arenn Mr Solo, I'm your wife." Yunn'arenn answered as if Han should know this. But Han just looks confused

"Could you repeat that please?"

"I'm your wife that was your agreement with master Zorda since he didn't have food or life stock…"

"I'm sorry go back to the part were you're my wife?"

"I don't please you?" Yunn'arenn asked a look of hurt evident in her eyes and her twin head tails moving slowly

"You can't please me you've never met me." As Han is explaining this Leia and Chewy walk round the corridor

"Princess why do I have a Wife?" Han asked at this Chewy's attention was peeked

"_You got a wife? All I got was that dumb ass stick that makes it sound like it's Raining how come you got a wife?"_ chewy asked

"I didn't." Han answered Chewy then looked at Yunn'arenn "we're not married."

"I'm sorry that I shame you" Yunn'arenn says her head bowed sadly

"You don't shame me." Han says to Yunn'arenn to try and cheer her up then turns to Leia "Leia get Luke over here." Han ordered and Leia walks over to the com's panel the activated it.

"This is Leia could everyone report to the cargo bay please." Leia called out with a smirk lying across her Royal face this was met by the confused look of Han as he whips his head back round to face her

"Every one? I said Luke" Han said annoyed

"But Han every one should be here to celebrate your day of bliss." Leia said holding back a laughing fit

"There is no bliss, I don't know this woman." Han says to Leia, Chewy starts stroking Yunn'arenn's shoulder affectionately

"_Then can I know her?"_ Chewy asks Han

"Don't sully this." Leia said giving Chewy a light bat on the arm, having said this Luke comes bounding round the opposite corridor to which Leia and Chewy had entered so Luke was behind Han.

"Hey who's the new recruit?" Luke asks as C3-PO and R2-D2 enter the Cargo bay behind Luke.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Mrs Solo." Leia said the smirk still plastered on her face C3-PO's the first one to answer

"Oh my, Congratulation's" C3-PO said in his light pitched mechanical voice

"We'd always hoped you two kids would get together…who is she?" Luke asked

"She's no one." Han answered this causes Yunn'arenn to cry

"Would you stop that?" Han says not sure how best to deal with upset women

"I'm sorry." Yunn'arenn says sadly

"You brute." Luke says as C3-PO goes to comfort Yunn'arenn

"Don't worry Miss, Master Solo seems to make everyone cry he's like a monster." C3-PO said as he walked her to get some refreshment

"I'm not a monster!" Han protested this caused Leia to laugh Han turned to Luke

"Luke turn us around and take us back." said Han in a rather urgent and annoyed tone

"We can't." Luke replied simply

"That's an order." Han ordered

"and I'm telling you we can't, were already behind on the deadline for these Bantha joints to be delivered plus recent activity on the cortex says that there is already a bounty on our head on Teth for the murder of the senator's son, that's right one of our bandits had family ties. So unless you want to fly back into a firing squad I suggest that we carry on to Tatooine and see what we can do there in the mean time, go enjoy your honeymoon." Luke explained and his last statement made Leia snigger.

"I'm not married, I didn't marry her." Han protests

"Oh I believe you did master solo last night." C3-PO said to Han sounding quite pompous for a protocol droid, at this Han leans into Chewy and scratches his nose

"Chewy how drunk was I last night?" Han asked

"_I don't know Han I passed out?" _Chewy answered

"I've cross referenced my database with the customs on Teth, it states that the woman places a wreath of flowers on the head of her intended, of which I do recall and the intended drinks of the women's wine which I also recall sir, so according the laws and customs of Teth you are a newly wed." C3-PO said Han looked dumbfounded then after a beat of silence

"What does your database say about divorce?" Han asked the pompous droid

"I'll look into it Master solo." C3-PO replied

A/N: text in these brackets means the Character is speaking Twi'leki

And text that is in italics and the brackets mean the Character is speaking Wookie


End file.
